I Was Busy
by the wild semicolon
Summary: Puck and Sabrina bake cookies. Guess what happens......... Puckabrina! oneshot


**I Was Busy**

Summary: Puck and Sabrina bake cookies. Guess what happens… PuckxSabrina oneshot

…

**Puck and Sabrina are about sixteen here. Daphne and Red are about eleven to ten. Sabrina may be a bit OOC, she's a bit more cheerful in this fic.**

…

* * *

"Puck! Wake up!" I shouted as I dumped a bucket of water on said boy's head.

Obviously, Puck wasn't expecting this. Also, it was hard to expect things like that when you were asleep in moon pajamas and sleeping with a stuffed unicorn named Kraven.

Okay, so he doesn't do that anymore. But hey - I can have some fun, right?

He actually got rid of that stupid smelly green hoodie, and got a new one. Granny got him a few different ones, and refuses to feed him if he doesn't wash both them and himself on a regular basis. I guess she just got sick of his constant reek.

"God!" He shouted, shooting straight up into the air. He seemed to search for his little wooden sword for awhile - old habits die hard - and then looked down on me, confused. "Grimm…?" His whole face was a question mark.

"Hey, fairy boy. What happened to Kraven?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, slinging the bucket around my arm. "You wouldn't wake up."

"_Why_ do you want me up? It's a Saturday!"

"Two words, fairy boy. Bake sale."

"_You're_ baking?"

"Yes! Granny's asleep, Red is in her room, and Daphne wouldn't wake up if I hit her in the head with a baking pan. Now's the perfect time to cook."

"Grimm, still one question. Why do you want me up?"

"'Cause you're going to help me!"

I was in a abnormally cheerful mood. Throwing water on Puck can do that to me.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

He rolled his eyes, finally landing in front of me. "And why would I do that, Sabrina?"

"'Cause if you don't I'll tell Granny about the time that you ate all her camel hump soup she made for Uncle Jake and Briar's wedding."

Yeah, she made camel hump soup for a wedding. Don't ask me why.

This threat worked.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. My eyes followed his movement, but quickly snapped back when he said:

"Fine."

"I wasn't exactly giving you a choice there, fairy boy. But whatever."

He ground his teeth at me.

If anyone were to ask me, I would say I was doing this to get on Puck's nerves. But the truth was, I just wanted to spend some time with him. He could actually be pretty fun if he wasn't being an ass.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of his room, forcing me to drop the bucket.

"Ow, ow! Physical much?" I complained, rubbing my wrist when he released me, after we had cleared his door.

He ignored me, marching to the kitchen. I hopped ahead of him and gathered the piece of paper which held the recipe.

"We need flour, measuring cups, chocolate chips - fat free -, by the way, vanilla extract-" I listed the things as Puck gathered them, scowling.

I lowered the paper, observing him.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine," I commented dryly.

He just scowled at me.

"It's Saturday, Sabrina. I planned to sleep in and spend the day in my room. Forgive me if I don't participate in your stupid inane cookie mission."

"Inane cookie mission? Do you even know what that word means?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's with you today? I don't think I've ever seen you this cheerful."

"Ah. Must be the cookie anticipation."

"Seriously, though, what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Throwing water on obnoxious people can do that to me."

He half-smiled at me, which sent my heart a-fluttering.

I turned to the flour. "Soooo… how are we gonna do this?"

He pointed to the piece of paper in my hands. "Recipe."

"Oh." I blushed, hoping he wouldn't see it. He probably did, of course, so I turned back to the task at hand.

"Four cups 'o flour." I read.

Puck dutifully opened the flour bag and scooped out a cup. He dumped it into the mixing bowl and repeated the process.

"Think that's enough." I said. "Next is white sugar, about 1/3 of that. ¾ of brown sugar."** (AN: I don't remember the cookie recipe, just going off my memory which I'll bet is at least 80 percent wrong)**

As I listed the ingredients, Puck did all the work, which I immensely appreciated. Cooking apparently doesn't run in the family…

"Set it to 9 minutes and wait." I finished.

"Okay." He said. I never thought that Puck would once be following my directions, but I guess that if I followed through on my threat, he would be in big trouble.

As he stuffed the flour into a cabinet above us, I leaned on the counter and commented: "That's probably going to fall on our heads, you know."

He sent me a lopsided grin - making my heart race - and said: "Better you then me."

I sent him a half-hearted glare. He just smiled back impishly.

We should probably get our air circulation vent things checked, cause it was suddenly really hard to breath in here. Wouldn't want anybody suffocating.

At least, not in that style. I'm much more flashy.

"So, any particular reason why you're doing this?"

I glanced at him, jumping back to sit on the counter. "Bake sale," I repeated.

"Not that. I doubt you'd do this of your own free will unless under extreme duress." Puck settled against the edge of the counter. I noticed he was tall enough to still beat me vertically-wise, which would usually tick me off. But I was in a good mood today.

"Eh, well, Granny said if I did this she would make normal dinners for a week."

"Only for a week?"

I shrugged. "I'll take what I can get."

"You know, you probably could have gotten two weeks out of her," He said in the tone of a co-conspirator, turning to face me.

"Really?" I asked, leaning a bit closer. I drummed my fingers on my knee slightly.

"Yeah," He murmured, seemingly fixated on my lips. He edged closer, which I took as a good sign. "Or even three."

"Wish I'd thought of that," I said with disinterest, much more focused on what was happening right now.

"Yeah…" He agreed lightly. He bent down a bit, and my lips had barely brushed his when there was a loud

_**BANG!**_

A white, powdery substance filled the kitchen, causing the two occupants in it to jump back.

I looked like a ghost, I'm sure, and so did Puck.

"I told you so," I said to him.

"At least it didn't fall on anyone's heads," He laughed.

Hopping off the counter, I grabbed the mop. Puck took the bucket, and filled it with water.

_Beep beep beep._

The timer went off.

"I think they're done." Puck said, stepping closer to the oven, which I was standing in front of.

Suddenly strangely mad at the cookies, I set down my supplies.

"Eh. They can wait," I said, stepping on my tiptoes and wrapping an arm around Puck's neck.

…

…

"Sabrina!" Granny Relda exclaimed from across the table. It was dinner time, and the members of the Grimm household were waiting on food. Walking out of the kitchen, she held a familiar pan in her oven-mitt-covered hands. "I found these still in the oven. Care to explain?"

I looked at Puck, who was sitting across the table. He grinned easily at me.

"I was busy." I told her honestly.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. **


End file.
